


BatFam ABO Week: Day 5

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Established Relationship, Implied Edging, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Wax Play, Whipping, alpha!bruce, batfam abo week, gentle dom!dick, masochist!bruce, omega!dick, pain play, stoplight safewords, sub!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Dick is a week over his due date and also horny as all hell. Bruce needs to be "convinced" to help.(Entry for Day 5 of the BatFam ABO Week 2020)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685221
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	BatFam ABO Week: Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> _BatFam ABO Week 2020_  
>  Day 5: **Pregnancy – Aftercare – Intersex omegas**
> 
> -Check out all the prompts on tumblr.  
> -I obviously continue to be late. Here's day 5.  
> -Continuation of Day 4.  
> -This fic is totally different from its draft. It's just filth. Smutty, kinky, fluffy filth.
> 
> I'm going to try to keep all my entries to the the BatFam ABO Week in the same universe so they are all part of the same story.  
> 

The one thing Dick hadn’t predicted about being pregnant was how very horny it made him _all the damn time_. He knew it could happen, just hadn’t realized how all-consuming it was, like a freaking addiction or a craving that just wouldn’t stay satisfied for long.

But by the time he was ready pop Bruce was too overprotective to touch him the way he really wanted, which was very frustrating; and then he was a week overdue and the doctor suggested that sex might induce labor and Dick jumped right on that wagon but Bruce remained reluctant and far too gentle, kept talking about how he didn’t want to hurt his mate.

So Dick was beyond frustrated on at least five different levels.

An argument had ensued, one where Dick pointed out that it was all Bruce’s fault that he was in his current predicament, he wouldn’t be so horny and desperate if the alpha hadn’t knocked him up in the first place, which was obviously an unfair observation since Dick has asked for it but he said on purpose because he knew how to tug at Bruce’s strings and the alpha quickly unraveled. 

This lead to a pretty unorthodox, but delightful, compromise.

Which was why Bruce currently had his arms tied very intricately behind his back while standing buck-naked in the center of Dick’s nest- his ass, shoulders, biceps and back were painted with hot candle wax, melted reds and greens dripping like an abstract painting and flushing his skin with a vicious burn, his cock was painfully hard and aching, his hair was already mussed, pupils blown, muscles tensed.

Dick knew exactly how to push all of the Bat’s buttons and if Bruce wasn’t going pin him to the bed and screw the living daylights out of him then Dick could always be the one doing the pinning, neither of them had any problem with that scenario, in fact, it was rather fun.

Seeing the big bad Bat squirm in his bonds was always enough to drive Dick a little crazy but he knew that if he really wanted his mate to let go and stop overthinking things, he needed to push him a whole lot more than with just a few ropes or a good set of cuffs, he needed to take Bruce apart thoroughly with the harmless but overwhelmingly intense sensations that he only trusted Dick to give him.

“Am I still looking fragile to you, old man?” Dick purred out the words, snapping Bruce’s own belt against a thick muscular thigh and pressing up against the alpha’s side wearing only one of Bruce’s sweaters.

The alpha hissed lightly but refused to flinch as a welt popped up on his skin. “Some wax and a few red stripes are hardly enough to convince me.”

“Is that a challenge, Brucie?” Dick chuckled, running his hand over the taut muscles of Bruce’s stomach all the way up to his chest and tugging on the dusting of chest hair there hard enough to sting.

The alpha didn’t reply, he shivered, and Dick didn’t know if it was over the sensations or the slightly condescending way Dick said the nickname. He smirked and placed little harsh bites along Bruce’s shoulder, harder than he’d ever had the courage to do with any other lover because nobody could take and enjoy the ugly flowerbed of bruises the way Bruce did.

He placed a particularly mean bite on the curve of the alpha’s neck, sinking his teeth deep and sucking harshly while he pinched a nipple with one hand and ran the belt teasingly along a very hard throbbing cock until Bruce gasped and his knees trembled ever so slightly.

Dick stepped back with a delighted grin. He wasn’t really a sadist, not as much as Bruce was a masochist (though the Bat would never admit it), but he could appreciate his own handywork- Bruce looked lovely with deeply colored bite marks blooming everywhere, splashes of hardened wax decorating his flesh and muscles straining tightly from the effort of maintaining some shred of control.

“You know…” Dick gripped the belt more firmly and smacked on the alpha’s ass hard, watching some the wax flake off and eliciting a sharp gasp. “I bet you’re going to be feeling these for days…” He landed another blow on a thigh, just below the curve of a butt cheek. “With all that tight polymer fabric and Kevlar rubbing and irritating just right.”

The blows kept coming, the leather cracking loudly and biting ruthlessly into the reddened skin hard enough that it would definitely bruise (not that that took much anyway with skin that pale) while whipping off chunks off wax.

Unlike with a spanking, each lick of the belt was hard enough to make a grown man scream or least for their legs to give out but Bruce was no ordinary man and Dick never let the alpha sag, forced him to stay upright through the sensations just for an extra bit of strain and frustration, he knew Bruce could take it, knew he _craved_ the most intense of sensations and all that firmly controlled pain.

Dick kept going until Bruce’s thighs and ass were glowing red with artistic red welts crisscrossing his pale skin and the alpha was panting, letting out faint gasps and soft grunts with each breath.

Dick licked his lips and walked around his mate, noticing how hooded Bruce’s eyes were and the flush on his sharp cheeks and the way he bit sensually into his own lip. “Can you imagine what people would say if they knew what was under Batman’s suit? You think they’d be shocked? Maybe they’d be jealous and want to put their own marks all over the dark knight…”

Bruce gave a sharp little intake of breath at that mental image, it made Dick grin wickedly. A flick of his wrist and there was another snap, a new red stripe on the front of the alpha’s thighs this time and another across his torso, catching a nipple just right and pulling out a groan.

“Too bad that’s a Nightwing-only party, huh?” Dick leaned close on his tiptoes to kiss Bruce, deep and demanding but unusually sweet, sucking on the alpha’s lower lip and licking his way into his mouth like the tease he was. He kept talking between kisses. “I bet you can’t wait to see me in that tight costume again… And I can’t wait to use my kali sticks on you again, maybe I’ll even up the voltage a bit next time.”

Bruce gave a full body shudder and leaned into the kiss. “Promises, promises.” The alpha murmured sassily and kissed back harder, needy and hungry for it.

Dick giggled a little into the kiss, he was supposed to be playing it cool and letting out his annoyance, he was supposed to be making Bruce as horny and desperate as he was, but he was just having too much fun and he was never any good at playing stern and controlled like Bruce did.

“Careful, Brucie.” Dick pulled away from the kiss just as the alpha started grinding up to him demandingly, he lifted the belt and ran it gently across Bruce’s cheek and kissed up his jaw. “I just might have to up the ante.”

The alpha gave a little growl, not angry but hungry and impatient, just like the omega wanted him. Dick finally tossed the belt away and began to nip down Bruce’s throat and collarbone, with one hand he pinched the alpha’s nipple hard to elicit a gasp and with the other he took Bruce’s erection in hand and pumped lazily until the man started to buck lightly against him.

He’d been edging Bruce with pain and pleasure for the past hour and it showed in the way the usually controlled alpha was cracking, the way his straining cock throbbed and leaked, the way he kept trembling and bucking, and how his breath came out heavily and erratic.

The only problem with all the slow teasing was that Dick was getting deeply frustrated too, and his back was starting to protest, as were his feet, so he upped his game as promised by dropping down to his knees and placing angry bites on the inside of Bruce’s thighs, his nails suddenly digging into the heated stinging flesh of the alpha’s ass (it was burning up and the welts were so swollen that he just knew Bruce wasn’t going to be able to sit for days without feeling it).

Bruce let out a low keen, his scent was heavy, warm and spicy in the nest, not quite as overpowering as when he was in rut but damn near close enough and that spelled out his desperation no matter how hard he tried to control his reactions.

Seeing Bruce so needy almost had Dick salivating, he was already dripping with slick, hard as rock and spilling his own aroused scent like a lascivious invitation. He had to force himself to stay focused.

Dick ran his tongue slowly up the alpha’s cock, from base to tip, tasting musk and salty sweat and lapping the pearly fluid already beading at the slit, he sucked hard just at the tip, just long enough for Bruce to try to thrust to chase the feeling before Dick pulled away.

“Someone’s needy.” He commented with another long slow lick down the side of the shaft, nails dragging down the alpha’s abused cheeks. “Ready to fuck me like I want you to, Brucie?”

“Dick… Please…” Bruce breathed out the words, eyes clouded over and whining in a very un-Batman-like manner despite the deep bass of his voice. However, it was unclear what exactly he was begging for.

Dick reached from the alpha’s bound hands and pulled until Bruce’s legs gave out and he collapsed onto the pillows. Dick then manhandled his mate until he had the alpha was on his back with his arms still trapped beneath him and the omega crawling over him, pulling off the shirt he was wearing and tossing it aside before caging Bruce in and straddling his hips.

“Color?” Dick asked with a small biting kiss to Bruce’s lips.

The alpha kissed back, needy, but hesitated for a second on the question. “Yellow.”

Dick paused and placed small soothing kisses along his mate’s jaw. “Ok. Why yellow?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Bruce murmured, tense from the effort of holding himself back.

“You won’t, Bruce.” Dick sighed softly and pressed closer to his mate, teasing him with his hot slippery cunt grinding against Bruce’s hard cock and bringing a choked moan out of the alpha’s throat. “Do you really want to stop now?”

Bruce swallowed visibly, shivering and tilting his head to chase another kiss. “…Can’t you just top this time?”

“I could but that’s not what I need right now.” Dick complied, kissing wetly and impatiently as he tried to bargain through his own lust. “I will later if you want.”

Bruce used the sloppy kisses as time to think but he was clearly too on edge and frustrated already. “Ok, green. But don’t untie me.”

Dick nodded in agreement with one more loving kiss.

He understood that Bruce was afraid of losing control and would rather let Dick dictate their pace even though he thought Bruce would probably be a lot more careful if he was in charge but since careful was the exact opposite of what Dick wanted he would play along. The alpha was going to hurt later though, keeping Bruce’s arms tied up in that position was going to cause a lot of strain to his shoulders and maybe some rope burns but he doubted Bruce would hate it anyway.

Without another word Dick sat up, steadying himself with a hand on Bruce’s chest while he slowly sunk down on the alpha’s cock, moaning as it stretched his soaked cunt so deliciously. For his part, Bruce hissed again, sinking his teeth into his lip with the most debauched expression on his chiseled face, his muscles coiling tightly from the effort of holding back, Dick could tell right away that he was teetering at the edge.

“You’re so close aren’t you?” Dick hummed out the words as he started to move with slow thrusts, trying to make it last for both of them. “You’re so pretty like this, B. All desperate and pliant for me.”

Bruce tossed his head back and bit harder into his lip, stifling a loud groan and bucking his hips, trying to speed up the tempo, he was always a sucker for praise. Dick moaned, he dragged his nails down the alpha’s chest and tugged at the short hairs there again, hard, making Bruce thrash just a little and groan a lot louder.

The tight warm friction was divine but unfortunately the thrusts weren’t as deep as Dick would like, that would have been impossible at nine plus months of pregnancy, so he compensated by shifting the angle until each roll of their hips shot sparks up his spine and he was moaning out Bruce’s name.

“Such a good alpha, holding back for me… But I want more. Want to hear you, B.” Dick panted, picking up the speed and cupping the alpha’s jaw with one hand, his thumb sliding over Bruce’s bitten lip to tug it free. “Let go and I’ll give you a _treat_.”

Bruce new exactly what those words meant and the reaction was instantaneous, he abruptly started pumping his hips hard and fast, groans and expletives and Dick’s name pouring drunkenly from his lips as omega braced himself on the alpha’s shoulders and rode him like there was no tomorrow.

“Bruce. Bruce, so good. So hot when you lose control.” Dick babbled the praise, he knew his mate wasn’t going to last so he wrapped a hand around his own weeping cock and pumped in time with their rushed rhythm. “You’re so good for me, B. Giving me what I need, loving me so much, such a good mate. Such a good alpha.”

The sound Bruce made when he climaxed was nothing short of a roar, he arched his back beautifully, hips stuttering and as he spilled into the willing omega. Dick kept ridding him for a few more thrusts, chasing his own pleasure until he came, crying out, spilling all over Bruce’s stomach and his own hand, gushing slick, spasming and all but collapsing on top of the alpha.

It had been months since knotting became impossible so that meant they made a mess, thick sticky cum overflowed from Dick’s tight twitching cunt and when he managed to stop shaking, Dick slipped off and moved down Bruce’s body to wrap a hand around Bruce’s cock, milking his knot until he was rewarded with more copious amounts of alpha seed all over his torso and mouth when he started to suck greedily and hard.

Bruce practically sobbed and arched into the sensation mindlessly until the orgasm started to faded into oversensitivity and he was crumbling into a pile of sweaty limbs, breathing harshly and watching with glazed hooded eyes as Dick sat up with a brilliant smile, panting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he crawled back up to kiss his mate breathlessly.

The kiss had no finesse and tasted bitter, they were still too high on endorphins to do much more than mash their lips together and suck on each other’s tongues but it was glorious nonetheless and they didn’t stop until they both needed air, at which point they just pressed their foreheads together for a moment to breathe each other in until they could move again.

The whole nest smelled of sex and sweat but mostly it smelled of contentment, alpha and omega pheromones seeping into every fiber and perfuming the space like only a bonded couple could do. They would probably have to air it out a little before letting anyone in there again though, the intensity of that smell could scare off any unmatted person within twenty yards of the thing.

“Damn, I really needed that. Thank you, B.” Dick chuckled, planted another peck on his mate’s lips and, still catching his breath, sat up and stretched. He then started guiding Bruce to sit and moved behind him to undo the ropes. “Let’s take care of you now.”

Bruce just nodded, dazed and pliant. He always denied needing it and never asked for it but the alpha loved aftercare and, luckily, Dick loved giving it as much as receiving it, he enjoyed how soft and vulnerable Bruce became and loved seeing his mate relax in a way nobody else ever got the privilege of seeing.

So far they’d never had any big problems with sub drops although there had been a couple of nasty top drops on Dick’s part when they first started playing like this. The kind of lifestyle vigilantes led gave them a higher level of resistance towards physical drops but the emotional ones were always a bit of a risk that neither of them liked to gamble on.

Dick made quick work of the well-conditioned jute rope and threw it into a corner, focusing instead on rubbing the alpha’s stiff shoulders and arms until his muscles finally loosened up.

There were no serious injuries or open wounds to disinfect so Dick grabbed some wipes and towels to clean them both up before choosing a balm and rubbing it into each rope mark, carefully massaging to restore proper blood flow while planting little kisses on all the bite marks he left earlier.

They had Gatorade stashed away and Dick made sure Bruce drank a whole bottle before he even took a sip, the alpha wasn’t too happy about that and made a fuss over Dick needing the hydration and electrolytes more than he did. The protectiveness made Dick smile so he complied and drank as much as his currently squished bladder allowed.

Coaching Bruce into lying down so Dick could treat the welts was a bit of a chore, mostly because the alpha didn’t mind them or the bruises and wanted the omega to just rest and cuddle him already, but Dick insisted and got Bruce to lie on his stomach so he could massage a pleasant smelling lanolin ointment into the abused skin. At that point it wasn’t so much aftercare for Bruce as it was for Dick, taking care of his mate calmed him down and let him unwind.

He finished up with the back and nudged the sleepy alpha into turning so he could do the same for the couple of marks on the front of his torso, all the while Bruce caressed lazily up Dick’s back, along his arms or over his belly, just unable to keep his hands off his omega. Dick was just finishing up and tossing all the supplies into a messy pile when Bruce wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in to cuddle, both of them scenting each other out of instinct.

“I believe I was promised a treat.” Bruce’s voice was a little hoarse but steady and still relaxed, even playful. His calloused hand travelled up the curve of Dick’s belly, pausing only for a few seconds to feel a reassuring kick, and settled against a slightly swollen pec, rubbing gently.

“I was thinking a bath and a nap.” Dick mused just to be a tease but the pouty look on Bruce’s face made him chuckle. “Ok, ok, it’s all yours.”

Dick readjusted to sit up and recline against his usual mountain of pillows and opened his arms to wrap Bruce in an embrace, allowing the alpha to fit against his side, their legs tangled. Bruce wrapped an arm around his mate’s back and planted the other on his belly, then he lowered his head to the omega’s chest and wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking languidly until the overly sweet and watery milk started to flow and he drank it down like holy ambrosia.

It wasn’t even sexual- intimate, yes, but not sexual. More an indulgent stress relief for both of them, a way to sweeten the afterglow even further; Bruce just enjoyed the affection and closeness (and apparently the taste), and Dick liked the rush of happy hormones that made him feel fuzzy and light.

Before long they were both drifting off to sleep like rocks… Which they needed because when Dick woke up a few hours later it was to the sharp jab of a contraction that promised to make the day a memorable one.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand (and my own muse) I've decided I'll EVENTUALLY add second chapters to most of my entries for this Week so far:  
> -Possibly more marathon heat sex for Day 1  
> -More scenes of people being protective over pregnant Dick on Day 2  
> -Smutty "praise kink" continuation for Day 3 (even though this entry includes that prompt already so...it's a maybe)  
> -Nothing for Day 4 unless anyone has ideas (some damicolin maybe?)  
> -Possibly a cute and funny birth scene for this entry (Day 5)
> 
> So subscribe to the different entries if you don't want to miss anything.
> 
> Shameless self plug- If you like brudick with babies (and if you enjoy angst and hurt/comfort) check out my main fic/series- "Caged Birds Don't Sing".
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I live for them and that's hat motivates me to write the other entries quickly.  
> Since I'm trying to make all entries to this ABO Week part of the same story, feel free to share your theories of what happens next.


End file.
